


illusionist

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Implied Relationships, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: the house is glass, the inhabitants are stone and wood and iron.





	1. aches

**Author's Note:**

> i think beruka is an interesting character. she reminds me of a lot of characters based on personality. This is inspired by the song titled ‘House of Glass’ by Cage the Elephant.

Self inflicted pain  
Emotions are thy bane  
Slidedown the alpine  
Broken bones, bloody spine  
Confine the bane,  
For stone is home.  
  
Monochrome schemes  
Come apart the seams  
  
Blood is akin to liquor  
Metallic, casted off  
as an every day  
liquid coats cracks  
it is a savior  
in a world of shadows.  
  
My isolation,  
It’s an illusion  
Handmade abstract art  
“What happens when you die?”  
“What do you dread, if thy could ever?”  
  
Stormy— drawn forth  
Stand up, lay down  
Repeat in the same order  
mystery still binds me—  
of a monster in my view—  
this admiration  
“If you dread, then allow thy and thee  
To repeat it and do it over.”  
  
Steel, it seals ends—  
it deals overs—  
it is nor loved  
corrupted and disordered  
i  
I wonder why I’m over it.  
  
It’s an illusion,  
Night takes the mind  
and wraps it in ironed dreams.  
down the back, not it be memory lane  
I grasp for non self inflicted comas.  
  
  
  



	2. silver moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are your thoughts on us, Beruka?” Camilla asks, her hands scraping armored ones.  
>   
> Selena raises her eyebrows, her mouth twitching to say something but for once, deciding it’s the best to not say anything.  
>   
> “...” Beruka blinks once, her mind scrambling for words and feelings and oh those things that monsters don’t have.

accompanied by thoughts  
for you with the language—  
the language that is— warm—  
and the you  
harsh yet polished, stone free.  
  
comfort— aches don humanity  
in the slums  
am I scum?  
you who grace my features  
with love, i’m devoted—  
running and plungin—  
for i had nobody  
but i have two—  
(still brain dead)  
  
Irritation, confusing—  
the language of—  
“I want you and  
only you, for thy’s  
worth it.”  
  
hands around my neck,  
i cannot remember  
your grace of emotions.  
nails etch— what of?  
somewhere in  
soft folds and blood  
  
I understood what it was—  
  
I understood humanity, thyself.   
  
sweet laced words   
you both whisper   
in pleased beds   
  
“I want you—   
for the world.”   
  
I am loved,   
scars and hands and love   
exhausted,   
This is lifeblood—   
  
For being a monster—   
“I am rewarded too much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternative medicine


End file.
